All by myself
by Hao - Chan
Summary: Riku is being released from KH and now he is trying to make his ways better for what he have done...will they let him? will HE? AnsemRiku SoraRiku WakkaRiku SoraKairi(slight) TidusSelphie LeonCloud and more ot come
1. Default Chapter

heya people! another KH story! i hope you woll all like it!

it's about the events after KH, what happanes to Riku and so on...so enjoy!

* * *

Do you remember that people lecture you that you should take advantage of time, cause eventually there wont be much left if you will waste it and let it slip away through you fingers?...

I don't fell like that, I feel like I have too much time in my own hands, nothing moves, nothing grows, it's all stuck on the same thing, no days, no nights, everything is black…._empty._

Since the day I was locked in Kingdom Hearts I felt it, the endless darkness sucking me in, never letting go. Don't be surprised I haven't grown an inch taller since I got stuck here.

I feel like running away, to dig a hole in the endless pit off darkness and be burn again with the light supporting me from behind….but I can't….I've tried though, but it was always a failure, I am a failure.

I lost King Mickey after a while, maybe he found the door and was afraid that I'll go through it and bring darkness again.

All the people that were destined to end up here because of their crimes, there a lot of these people, I am one of them and so is Ansem.

Ansem, how do I start explaining what we both have been through...I know he loves me, how? Well he told me himself, I don't remember when was it because here there are no days nor nights "sigh" I know he told me he love me a while ago but I can't return those feeling, I feel the same feeling, but not for him…..but for my best friend.

I know that I don't have the slightest chance to get out of here, so all I have left s memories of him, I almost can't imagine him anymore, he slips away right before me, he is distant and I can't catch up with him while I am stuck here, I just can't….and I am scared, so scared to lose him……because of that I searched for comfort, and the only source for that kind of feeling is….Ansem.

"What are you doing love?" He whispers into my ear, I feel the shiver by his husky voice going up and down my body.

"Hmm….thinking" I lean on his chest and accept the position we both are in.

"What do you have to think about love? We don't have nothing to do anyways here so no use thinking…" he stops and starts to nip my neck, god he knows I am sensitive especially on the neck area.

"Nnn Ansem…stop…." I try not to moan so I won't encourage him to continue his little torture. I am still a virgin, I could never find the courage to give my self fully, but I feel like there is no use by saving it….who will want me anyway.

"But it seems like you enjoy this so why stop now, hn?" he licks my cheek and nuzzle it "Riku, why are you so afraid of giving me the chance to pleas you….to rock you, to make you forget of this full and endless darkness?" Ansem flipped me around, now I am facing him. Orange/yellow eyes, tan skin and handsome features….beautiful, I have always known he was beautiful, that is the first thing I've noticed when I first met him.

"Ansem, I can't love you back, but the only thing I can give you is my body….and I think I am ready for this" he smiles and I can't help but melt in his arms.

"I promise you that you are making the right decision" he lifts me to his arms and carries me.

"I can walk you know" hey I still have my pride!

He chuckles "I know but I want to do this moment special, I want to make it perfect" I nuzzle his neck and let him carry me to an old looking house, I've learned to call it home.

He opens the house's door and it makes a sound of protest, when we go in you can see that the house is really old, the wood is warned out and you can feel the dust while you walk in…this sucks. When Ansem steps on the floor it makes a sound of protest, I hate this place. "Now, now don't make this face, you gonna love what you are going to see soon" I don't really catch he is saying but I choose not to ask and find out.

Ansem opens the bedrooms door and I can't help but to look at the sight with shock, the room is beautiful, so different of what it looked like before.

"H-how did you do it?" I can't help but stutter, it seems like a thousand year had passed since a saw a room like this, and it looks almost like my room back home.

"I…lets say fixed it, I told you I wanted to make your first time special, since I am the one who is going to take it" he smirks at me and wraps his arms around my waist.

I can't help but blush and think about what is going to happen soon, but the room has an atmosphere of intimacy that I find myself pushing against Ansems body, I want him, I want his heat and I want to feel him…..i want his comfort.

The atmosphere it thick, the bed is huge with red satin that shines by the candles light, the flowers that are surrounding the bed gives a dreamy kind of smell that I can't enough of it.

It seems like I zoned out because I didn't feel Ansem pushing me on the bed, I give a light yelp and lay on the bed, the bed is soft I can fall asleep immediately, but Ansem brings me back to my scenes when he kisses me fully and passionately. It's not a loving kiss but an hungry one and I can't help my self but to kiss him back.

His skilled hands are ravishing my lean body, and I feel how my skin burns under his touches, it make me want more of it so I push my body up to meet his.

"Eager now, are we?" he smirks and looks at me with lustful eyes and I return his look with the same lust.

"Don't fuck with me and fuck me already" I try to make my voice demanding but it comes broken, god I need him, I wont stop, I'll give him what he wants.

"What a dirty mouth, we will have to clean it" he kisses me and takes my brown shirt off, button after button stripping me from the poor clothe I wear. After the shirt he piles my shorts and boxer down my hips.

When I am fully naked I feel nervous, that is the first time someone sees me like the way I was born.

"You don't know how beautiful you are Riku, too beautiful for your own good" he starts to take his green shirt off, again a button after button and he does it slow…the bastard I can't help but star with hungry lustful eyes at his glimpse of tan chest.

I can't take this anymore, he wastes too much time with the shirt, I sit and yanks his shirt off to reveal his perfect tan body, I lick my lips and touch his skin who is surprisingly soft.

"Bad boy Riku, you ripped my shirt…you have to be punished" he smirks and plays with my silver/blond hair, I love when he does that, my scalp it another sensitive spot.

"Pleas punish me…" my voice I heavy and he is teasing me, the fucker taking it too slow. With out his permission I grab his pants and boxers together and slid them down until I can see his member, and I can only gasp at the sight.

"Hmm don't worry Riku, I promise I'll make it good" he pines me to the bad and throws his forgotten pants and boxers on the floor.

(AN: if u dont wanna read the lemon pleas skip! thanks you! You will see another message by me when it's finished so you will be bale to read the rest!)

I can't think of anything, the only thing I can see or think of is Ansem…Ansem, Ansem, Ansem, Ansem….and I love it.

"God Riku I wanted to do his to you for so long" he spreads my legs and I feel a little

Uncomfortable, but I release the thought right away when I feel his breath on my

throbbing manhood "pleas…pleas Ansem" I beg, fuck pride I want it, and I want it

bad!

Soon his hot mouth covers my member and I see stars, I've never felt something that

Even Matches to this before! I rock my hips up but he stops me and holds me in my

place, I give a sound of protest but obey and try not to rock my hips up.

I can feel it, I am close and I barely notice when he pushed a finger into my mouth so I'll

suck it. He sucks me harder and harder and I a scream his name when I cum.

It takes a few second for me to gain my senses back and I can feel Ansems lubricated

fingers touching my entrance "relax, it will hurt at first but I promise after you will get

through the pain you will fell indescribable pleasure" I nod and let his fingers invade my

entrance.

The feeling it strange but I suck it inn and relax like he told me. He adds another finger

and I feel a little burn; it's uncomfortable and fucked up….but I wait. The third

finger hurts like hell! I squirm a little bit "shh relax the pain will be gone soon" who the

fuck is he kidding, he is the one who is gonna fuck no the one who is gonna BE fucked!

After a while I jump and I feel like my eyes popes out of their holes "DO IT AGAIN" I order, I want more of this feeling, it was incredible!

"Looks like I found it…you are ready" he pulls his fingers out and I glare it him while he just chuckles "don't worry you will get a lot more then just fingers.

With his pre-cum he lubricates his manhood. I lick my lips, my desire is strong and I want it to be fulfilled.

He positions himself in front of my entrance "ready?" he asks, I can see he holds back, I give an 'hn' for an answer and he pushes himself into me with one swift thrust.

"Gah…itai" I hurt, hurts too much, I feel like I am burning inside and I can't help but let the tears fall, without even realize I dig my nails in his back "i-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" I barely speak; the pain is much stronger then three fingers.

"it's okay, now be patient" he thrusts a little, takes himself out and pushes inn, I start to feel like I am getting used to the feeling so I roll my hips so I'll meet his. The sent of the flowers drives me crazy, like a spell my body grows hotter in every second.

The thrusts are stronger now and he is hitting THE spot, I feel like I am in heaven, finally. "Harder….onegai! Faster" I beg and yell and Ansem's obeys.

I feel Ansem's hand take my manhood and starts pumping it, the pleasure is too much, my eyes rolls to the back of my head as I feel it coming. I feel Ansem's hand squeezing my member and pounding me while hitting the spot successfully with every thrust. I cum while I scream Ansem's name and I feel my self tighten around his manhood.

Ansem, stills pounds me like I am gonna disappear any second, but I am somewhere else, the pleasure sent me to heaven and I can see him there…where I want to be.

I hear Ansem scream my name shortly after me and his sperm flows in me. He pulls himself out and lies beside me.

(An: Lemon is over! Continue to read onegai! TT)

"That was amazing" I say. It really was and he didn't lie, I really forgot about Kingdom Hearts for a few minutes and I loved it.

"Yeah it was…" he wrap his arms around me and pulls me aloes. The sent of the flowers is still there with the smell of sex, perfect combination.

I feel sleepy and for the first time I really want to sleep, I feel peaceful for once in a long time now….

I open my eyes slowly, I don't really want to wake up but something tells me that I should.

When I try to sit down I feel a sharp pain up and down my spine "eek….damnit" I hiss, and I start to remember the "night" before.

Ansem is sound asleep, he sleeps like a rock so I wont wake him up even if I'll try, I'll let him rest.

I crawl out of the bed and try to ignore the pain in my butt, I feel that I am walking like I duck!

Turning on the shower and stepping into it, I want to clean my self from last night events, I can't believe that I actually went all the way! Damn those hormones and flowers and sexy Ansem….

I finish my shower and fish my clothe around the room, when I finish dressing up I pull the blankets over Ansem's sleeping figure and whisper to his ear "thanks for last night"

Knock knock knock

I turn around and look at the door, it feels weird, no one walks on doors here, no one visits the others, everyone here has their own house so that can's be someone from Kingdom Hearts…..

I hold my breath, it can't be people from out of kingdom hearts, why would they want to come in here and mess around with stupid heartless and criminals!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Now they demand us to open the door, what am I going to do! Should I open it or should I just run away, but I can't leave Ansem here!

I close my eyes……and I imagine…..'Sora, what should I do?'

(AN: and cut! Eep! Kidding hehe well I wrote more…I hope u like it this far so pleas bare with it and read 'till the end and then review! )

The knocking has stopped, I wonder why…

Slowly I approach the door and touch the handle.

With force the door is wide open and I am on the floor trying to focus on what is going on, when I look where the door was I can make a short figure looking at me and smiling, I don't really know who it is because my sight is still blur.

"I've been looking for you Riku, finally I found you!" the voice is so familiar.

Then it hit me! "King Mickey! What are you doing here! I thought that you left Kingdom Hearts a long time ago!" I jumped to my feet and rushed to Mickey, glad to see that he didn't leave me after all.

"I've never left you Riku! I was searching for the door, I decided to do it alone 'cause it would have been easier to find!" he said with his cheerful voice, I didn't realize 'till now I missed it.

My hopes started to come up "did you….find it?" I am so afraid of the answer! I want him to say yes so bad!

"Actually Riku….I DID!" he threw his arms up "and I came here to take you with me!"

I feel like crying, from joy for once and not from agony, I can get out of here, finally!

"But…can Ansem come with us? I mean, I can't leave him here alone…" I lowered my eyes and found the floor very intresting 'hmm… look ants'

"It's his choice, but I don't really trust him, I don't think it will be a good idea…"

"Why not! He has changed, don't worry him will do nothing wrong, he said he is sorry for what he has done, the darkness took control and…"

I was cut off by Ansem walking in the room and shuting my mouth with his hand "it's okay Riku, go I don't have a place out of here, no one will trust me after what I have done so it's no use if I'll get out…one day I'll find the door and step proudly out of here because then I'll know that destiny wanted me out and it's my time to go. But now it's your time to leave this place and remember.." he leaned to my ear "I love you, and I wont ever forget that night" he sigh and kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss, I feel bad for leaving him but I will be there for him when he comes back "it's a promise, I'll see you again" I whispered and followed King Mickey out of the old house.

I don't know what future holds but I am sure I am going to fight for it…..and gain my life back.

We are walking for hours. Well it seems like hours and I can't help but ask from time to time "are we there yet?", I guess I asked it too many times by now because King Mickey is a little pissed off now, oh hell, have you ever seen him pissed off! Well I did and it's not a pretty sight so I'll shut my fucking big mouth and let him lead us to the door….to my freedom!

"We are close now Riku, stop asking me that question already!" he throws his hands up to show his frustration, and I smile, a devilish smile; I love to make people annoyed.

"We better be close. I am hungry and I want to see the light again!" I say, excited.

"Soon enough Riku, you will see it, I can't wait to get out of here again" he agrees

"Say Mickey…" I lower my eyes and mow I look at his feet

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that the people outside will accept me, I mean, I am the one who was controlled by the darkness and because of me Ansem almost took over all of the world"

He stops in his tracks to suddenly and I can't help but bump into his back and fall on my butt, he turns around and looks at me, seriously.

"Riku, stop thinking these kind of thoughts! You have a pure heart and if it wouldn't have been pure you think I would let you come with me out side and let you live again!..." he kneels beside me and puts his hand on my shoulder for a comfort "I am sure that people will forgive you, you were possessed, it wasn't your fault, so don't you dare take all the darkness case on you shoulders" with that said he stands up and walks again.

"Gah! Wait" from that moment the walks was quiet, we walked and walked heading to the door of light.

"This is it!" Mickey grins

I snap my gaze from the ground to the king and i can't wait but get out of here "then what are you waiting for?" I snap, I want to get out as fast as I can.

"Calm down will ya! Ice princess" he grins at the insult and lifts his golden key up above his head.

I frown at the 'princess' thing….I don't look like a girl!

A golden light is surrounding me and Mickey, Mickey swings the key and points to a certain spot in the darkness.

My eyes open wide as I see a door start to show, a golden door, on the door there is something readable "destiny chose you to be free again, but remember, when you step to the light again you must do only good or the darkness will bring you back here"

The fuck! I can't do anything illegal! Now that is no fun……kidding! I'll do anything just let me out of here!

"You ready?" Mickey gives me his hand, I nod and take it. We walk passed the door and darkness takes over.

* * *

"Hugh…I feel like shit" okay, I thought it's supposed to be an easy ride, guess I was wrong, my head hurts from the fall and my eyes are all blur, the only thing I can see it the yellow kind floor.

I rest a little bit to let my senses come back, after a good few minutes I can see clearly again.

I gap like I fish while I recognized where I am….Destiny Island.

The blue crystal water, ocean clear sky, pure golden sand, god I missed this place too much, it's so different the kingdom hearts.

'Waaaaaaaaaaaait a minute!' I jump to my feet 'where the hell is king Mickey! He was with me when we passed the door...' I look around and don't see anyone at my range of sight 'maybe he returned to his world…just like I did….' I look up at the sky 'thanks Mickey'

BUMP

"Gah!" I fall into the sand, head first….sand isn't tasty at all!

"Wha sorry, ya! Didn't. See……god" I look up and glare, but not for long as I see Wakka, he has grown! Why didn't I grown like that and stayed a little chibi!

"Hmm…yeah…eh…" I notice the blitsball that is laying beside me 'so that's what hit me' I pick it up and give it to him, I feel uncomfortable….he must hate me if he looks at me and doesn't talk.

"Riku …is that you?" he pokes me and I jump

"Hey don't do that! And yes it's me….are you the only one who lives here now?" I ask, straight to the point.

"Hell no! We all are here! A lot of new people joined us now ya! It's not lonely as before…." He scratches the back of his head "where have ya been?"

"Somewhere you don't really wanna be in" I didn't mean it to come out with such a bitter tone

"It's okay ya! No need to tell Wakka anything…" he pats my head "but why are you so small!" he laughs

"Who are you calling small! As I remember I used to be in your height!" I frown…wait "how old are you Wakka?"

"18…why?" he raises an eyebrow

"Damnit! Don't tell me I missed three years! I am only 15! I haven't grown an inch 'cause of that" I yell

"Hahahaha sucks ya! Now you are the smallest on the island! Everyone is pretty tall now" he grins his Wakka smile, a proud smile

"Is Sora here yet?" I hesitate…I don't know if I really wanna know the answer

"Sure he is! He got here three years ago, before I did!" he put his arm around my shoulders "wanna go and see the guys?"

"I don't know Wakka. I don't think it's a good idea…" I look down

"Aw come on it will be fun ya!" he lifts me up and sets me on his shoulders

"WAKKA! THAT IS NOT FUNNY! AT ALL! PUT ME DOWN!" I yell and yell but the bastard only laughs….I hate him, I nod and start to make a plan of 'make Wakka miserable' hehe

"Wakka my ass hurts, put me down pleas…"I whine in, I am not a whiny bitch! Hell no! I am a man! But I have to do this so he will get tired of me and let me on my feet, or throw me away….whatever works!

"We are here so shut up ya! My head hurts and I only spent 10 minutes with ya!" he grumbles and I grin

We stop in front of a cabinet and Wakka knocks on the door, we hear a faint 'come in' and he opens it.

I am nervous, I don't wanna do it, they will hate me…I wanna run away! I struggle from Wakka's shoulder and land on my feet, I almost ran if Wakka didn't catch me from the collar of my shirt.

"Let go! I don't wanna go through this! Stop" I am being dragged up the stares "hey guys look what I found! it's something you don't see everyday ya!" he grins and throws me in the middle of the room…I hear gasps, and I don't like it, I wont face them, I don't wanna look at them….

"R-Riku! Is that really you?" it's a girls' voice, I turn to look at the voice source and now I face a beautiful girl, green eyes and brown shirt hair, I know it's Selphie, her dress is still yellow and it looks like she is still a little girl…gah she is the same age as me!

"H-Hai" I stutter…I don't wanna be here

"How did you manage to get out?" now it's a male voice, I look at the source of it and star…Sora…he looks so good. He became much, much taller, his sky blue eyes are the same, tan golden skin and spiky brown hair, he looks like an 17 years old, like he should be, his body is much more built, not as skinny as mine…I lost my muscles by doing nothing…I feel sick…

When I think about it, I feel sad…he isn't happy that I am hear, he asked me how idd I get out of there, does it really matter!

"King Mickey and I found the door…" I take breath and climb slowly to my feet, I head to the door where Wakka is standing and go pass him, I feel like going back to kingdom hearts! Why did I come here!

* * *

Now I am running, on the beach I go into the water and feel the cold liquid caressing my sore feet 'I miss Ansem, why didn't I stay with him! It's where I belong, not here! What the hell was I thinking?'

My knees feels weak and I can't help myself but fall into the ocean, it taste bitter, just like my tear, it feels like this ocean is the tears I've been crying for those three years I missed…

"That was a suck 'welcome back home Riku' ya!" oh Wakka was pissed, I can hear him here when he is way back, on the dock.

"A welcome Riku home! Are you insane, he betrayed us! Do you expect us to open our arms to a traitor?" Sora shut back, and I felt a pang in my chest…so this is what he feels about me…

I am angry, I am tired and I came a long fucking way! When I get out of the ocean and walk on the shore I cab feel the cloth stick to my skin, just like a second layer of it.

"Now you fucking listen to me keyblade kid! You fucking don't know what I've been through to be here only to see if you all are safe! So don't judge me about what happened then because if I remember well I fucking helped you a lot at the end!" I took a breath "if you want to know, I wish I was there now, I don't need this! Fucking look at me! Do you think I was having fun! You selfish idiot! I can't believe I fell for…." Wait stop there, I look at Sora and he is stunned, yeah I wiped that bitch good now I turn around and walk to where my house once was, or still is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **whaaaaaaa I am so so so sorry if I made ya wait for so long! I just had those stupid finals! God I am so happy I finished with those tests….just hate them...oh well you will forgive me nudges Hao yeah…Hao just burnet my wallpaper of FMA….only cause I said Ed is HOT! melts gah! is being chased by Hao_

_Well hope ya will like it and I am so happy I was able to update! GOD 8 pages! Appreciate me ya all! Even my bitch des nudges Hao again and gets a smack on the head ouch rub's the sore sore head well enjoy?_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: Reunions – part 1**_

I ran to the direction of my house, the things I told to Sora…I told him I fucking fell for him!

I am sure he doesn't care. A traitor he called me, I am nothing to him, I should have realized the obvious hint when he didn't even try to rescue me from Kingdom Hearts back to the island, what am I doing here….is this where I am belong….I feel so lost, so alone….**all by myself**.

Suddenly I stop, my feet just had a mind of their own, I looked up and tears gathered under my glossy eyes.

My home, my memories, my old life are coming back to me but in a opposite direction. Now my old life is a nightmare, the only one who stands beside me is Wakka, I am glad that I at least have one friend left.

I weep the tears under my eyes forcefully, I feel my eyes screaming from the pain of my fingers digging into the skin where the tears once were, I don't want to cry anymore.

I approach my house with little footsteps…maybe if they will be little I won't be able to get there, ever.

Of course I was wrong, now I was in front of the front door, I lay my hand on the doorknob and push it down a little so the door will open. It opens with a loud CREEK and I step in. dust is everywhere around, but still everything is the same.

I walk around the old house, it was my grandfather's house and it passed on. The walls are covered with wallpaper who is already gathering some mold on it; I wrinkle my nose with disgust and continue walking. I stop when I am beside the mirror that was hanging on the wall on my right. When I looked at it I could see my broken reflection, just like my abused and broken soul soul.

I continued walking and ignoring the broken mirror that seems to read me inside out so well.

I walked up the stairs and froze. There was light, in his parents room, no one will keep the light on just for fun, there must be someone there.

Slowly I walked towards my parent's room and had the courage to pop only my head to check the inside.

I gasped, there was my mom, sitting on the bed and sobbing, her long silver hair falling to her knees and covering her face, her chubby figure was shaking from crying. I looked at the sight, until now it was the happiest moment he had since he got back to the island.

"M-mom?" I stuttered, walking towards her. I was startled when my mom shot her head up to look at me, her gold eyes wide and her face wrinkled with a questioning look.

"Riku, my baby? Is that you?" her eyes pleading, they are pleading that god wont let it be an illusion; they are pleading for her son to be there.

i walked to my mom and set on the bed beside her, I touched her shoulder to let her be secured that I am real "yes mom, I am here, I came back for you, for you all" i cry again, but not from anger, those were tears of happiness and joy, someone missed me, someone cried for me, someone still loves me.

Soon I found myself being hugged by my mom and I couldn't help but sob with her "you don't know how much I missed you my dear child, where were you? Me and your dad lost hope after two years….and now you are back, my Riku" she hugged me tighter, afraid to let go, she kissed my head and touched my soft long hair "my pretty child, I want to hold you forever, just like this, hold you like the way you were born." Oh god how I missed my mom's touches, how I prayed for them day and night in Kingdom Hearts…

i hugged my mom tight and chuckled "you can't do that mom, I need to take a shower. Really soon, I don't think I will like you and dad to see me like that"

I could feel my mother's chest shaking, I looked up fast, just to be greeted by my laughing mom, I felt a relief that she was laughing, I feared that she was crying….again. I don't want my love ones to cry over me, I just think that I am not worth those tears of pain….mom don't ever cry for me again….

"go wash your ass off, we have a lot to do in this house….I was so depressed that I haven't cleaned it for a month now and then…" she looked at me with a blank look "what is your pale ass is still doing here? Go take a shower and meet me downstairs so we will start cleaning this old house or your grandfather wont forgive me" she winked at me and went downstairs.

I sight, it was good to come back home after all….I have my family. A family who never changes, my mom was always like that, just like Sora. Funny, cool and has a lot love to give….I will be lost without her. When I think about it she is a lot like Sora, though Sora hates me….

With that horrible thought I went to my parent's bathroom and closed the door behind me. After I closed the door I was facing the mirror, but this one was not broken, I looked at myself and couldn't think about something else then a rat, my silver hair is dirty and has the color of gray in it, it is wet and my pale skin is wet with dirt allover the place. I chuckled to myself and started to take my clothe off. When I finished sliding down my shorts down my pale thighs then unbutton the shirt off my skinny form I got into the spray of water. All the dirt washed off my body and i was able to see it in the shower floor has it washed down to the swore. I touched my body, it was pale and looked terribly sick….i never was so pale in my life…I guess that what happens when you are in Kingdom Hearts so long, my body is only skin and bones, no muscles and I hate it, I should have practiced in Kingdom Hearts but I knew very well I couldn't….oh well no regrets now…

After a long hour I was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my too slim waist.

"Mom! Do I have any clothe left!" I asked…well more like yelled, hoping I won't have to walk to a store butt naked and buy new ones.

"Of course, I wont throw your clothe a million years from now. Go to your room and you will find them their"

I did what I was told and my mom was right, my clothe were in the closet, clean and looked untouched, actually my all room was clean and looked untouched…like my mom wanted to save a memory…I shake my head, no more sad thoughts, enough! I suffered enough for this life time!

I fetched some clothe from the closet, which were a black shirt and baggy white pants. I am skinnier then i thought, the shirt was big on me and it used to be tight, the same goes to the pants that were once fitting my waist perfectly and now falling. With a growl i took a black belt out of the closet and walked out of the room all grumpy.

"Oh you finally decided to come down huh? Why are you all pretty and stuff…..and you will have to cut your hair, your father wont like his son to be walking around with his hair touching his butt" she grinned and for my surprise the she almost finished cleaning.

"Wow mom, you are fast!" i walked to the kitchen where she now was "do you need help?"

My mother laughed and shook her head "no darling, go see your friends now and come back at 7 o'clock sharp! Your dad will be home and I want all of use to be here…like it used to be…" she hugged me, pulled away, turned me around and smacked my butt with a towel "now go out and don't disturb me when I am making dinner!" I couldn't help but yelp and look at her shocked, but by the look she gave me I ran out of the house.

* * *

I stormed out of the house, my mom was scary now…too happy for my taste but I couldn't help but feel giddy that at least my parents are here…and Wakka to support me.

I walked slowly to the beach and looked up to the sky, only to remember the only thing that stabbed my heart over, and over again. Sora disgusted face, Selphie surprised look, Kairi's cold eyes. It pierced me alive to know that my friends that used to admire me only forgot about me and continued their life, the funny thing is they didn't even want me to come back and be with them….it felt…wrong.

"Ya Riku, what's up ya?" Wakka asked has he wrapped one arm around my neck and shoulders.

"I feel like shit…" I chuckled and shrugged Wakka's arm off.

"Does it have anything to do with Sora….and that entire thing about you…falling for him ya?" Wakka asked, a little darkly for being Wakka and all.

"yes it is, you must hate me now that you know I swing that way, but if you hate me I fucking don't care it is not new for me to be hated" i said proudly, trying to show him that I am strong, when actually I am weak like an ant, step on me and I'll break to a thousand pieces….I am not the great Riku I was before, and I wish that Kingdom Hearts was just a dream…no a nightmare….gah! I am lost again in sad thoughts! No more of that I have to gather myself together!

Wakka's voice snapped me out of my trance and I looked at him and waited to hear what he is about to say.

Wakka chuckled and nudges me "you are not alone ya!" he said playfully, my eyes widened. First since when Wakka is gay? and why does everyone seem to touch me now?

"You are kidding me! You too?"

"Hmmm I am more BI then gay….so I guess I understand you" Wakka scratched his head and looked at my thinking face.

I now had a friend who knows how I feels….well kind of, i never thought that Wakka like guys…oh well.

Before I noticed what is going on Wakka cupped my cheeks and pulled me to a soft peck on the lips.

Okay, then my eyes just popped out of their place "W-Wakka? What?" I backed away from him, making his hands fall to his sides.

"I am sorry Riku, I just had to do that, you looked to cute ya?" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

I glared at him "Wakka you know I am not gonna be with you, I like Sora ya know!"

"Oh you will" he grinned and that is when I stiffened.

"What do you mean 'oh you will be'?" it seems like Wakka is planning something.

"Well you see my dear Riku. You want Sora and I want…" I waited to hear what he has to say, who he desired.

"…lets keep it has a secret ya? It seems like I am not ready to tell you yet" he looked serious, and when Wakka is serious it is something that really bothers him.

I set on the dock and looked at the sunset, maybe this all thing with Wakka isn't a bad thing after all, maybe I should do it and see if it works….I have nothing left to loose.

"I'll do it" I looked up at Wakka and petted the spot beside me on the dock.

He set down beside me "you serious?" I looked at him with a blank face and nodded, then I leaned forward and softly kissed his thin lips.

"I am serious, and for our sake it needs to seem real" I pulled away and looked to the horizon, so peaceful and beautiful, what a sight…I missed it.

I was so stupid when I was 15…I still am but back then, when I hated this place, this heaven, now I know to appreciate it and never let go of it, I missed it so much, the smell of the see, the warm wind, the crystal water and the colorful sky.

"Have you seen your parents?" Wakka made me tear off my eyes off the beautiful sight and look at him.

"I saw my mom, my father I will see in the evening" my long hair blows to my right when the warm wind started to play with it, making my locks cover my face.

Wakka pulled some of my locks back and leaned to kiss me, this time it wasn't a peck, he pressed his lips hard to mind making me gasp, I felt his tongue playing with my bottom lip, he is asking for a permission, to encourage him I licked his tongue with mine and that made him groan deeply and gag me with his tongue tasting all of me inside, it felt hot, and I couldn't help but moan and whimper from his touch…..the only thing I didn't know that we are being watched….

* * *

**Sora's POV** (AN: now we start to have fun with Sora! Muwahahahahaha! So evil!)

I couldn't believe my eyes, Wakka and Riku making out on the dock, with no shame. I swear Riku brings only troubles to the island, if I'll have to I ill do something to get him out of here.

That little shit got out of Kingdom Hearts somehow, I bet he cane to steal Kairi from me and now he just acts with Wakka.

Or maybe he tries to seduce every one and take over the island with heartless and darkness.

DAMN IT WHY DO I THINK ABOUT HIM SO MUCH! Just stop….this little fuck can't do anything against me, I just have to make his life miserable for what he did, the little traitor.

I feel my blood boil has I watch them on the dock, Wakka has his hands up Riku's shirt and I just wanna tear his hands off and burn the…no it is not jealousy it is just…

"Sora what are you doing?" I turned around to see my beautiful girlfriend Kairi, she grew up a lot these 2 years, her body was perfect and her face had this look of sweet innocence, I pulled her to a hug.

"Nothing, I just watch the show in front of me" I let her see what is going on on the dock.

"Oh my god, Wakka and that whore!" I nodded and looked again to see that they stopped, finally.

"I don't know what Wakka is doing with him, he is obviously a traitor and he won't hesitate to hurt us again!" Kairi spat, and I just looked has Riku took off his black shirt, in that moment my heart started beating fast and I couldn't help but ravish him with my eyes,

Kairi poked me and snapped me out of the daze "you are drooling, Sora" she scolded me and I just shrugged it off.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kairi, let's go" I pulled her to the direction of the coffee house.

As we entered the coffee shop the cold breezy air of the air-condition hit my body and sent chills throw my body. We sat at the nearest table and I couldn't help myself but look outside.

"Sora you are doing it again!" Kairi whined, god I hate it when she does that.

"Doing what, Kairi?" I looked at her with a blank look, I don't like where this is going, so annoying.

"You are ignoring me! You put so much thought in other things BUT me! I am so sick of it!" she started squeaking, and when a girl squeak you know that she is not gonna stop anytime soon with her whining.

"Listen Kairi" I have to stop this now, I hate arguing with her every week, and this is not the first time this argue happens "I can't always put all of my attention on you! You always ask me to be with you all day long! What about what I want? Relationships are about what both sides want and since we are together it is always about what Kairi wants..." I looked outside to "I think that we need a break Kairi, to sort things out" silence, god the bliss…

"I can't believe that you actually want a break…." I looked at her with a bored look, her eyes gathered tears under her blue crystals "…since this idiot came back, we are like this, suddenly you don't wanna be with me, you ignore me….you are just….different…"

I watched her get up from her seat and walk out the door. What a relief, I finally can hear my own thoughts…

I looked outside again to find Riku standing there alone, no Wakka…and thing my hormones noticed is that he has no shirt on.

I licked my lips and got out of the coffee shop, my legs caring me to Riku's direction.

I am on the dock now, looking at the smaller figure, the much slender figure with silver long hair, pale skin and a wonderful butt ...okay why do I act like Riku is a porn star! Stop evil hormones! How can I have such desires for Riku when I have none for Kairi!

"Are you gonna stand there and watch me all your life?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Riku looking back at me, frowning,

"If I want, I will" I walked closer to him, soon I was in the end of the dock, looking at the clear ocean "I just want to ask you something"

"Oh, yes master soar, what is it!" he said mockingly, god the little imp!

"Why did you really come back?" I looked at him dead serious, I am tired of playing games, I just want the truth….I am tired of people lying to me.

"I've already told you idiot, what you want me to say!" he throw his hands up the air in frustration.

He is lying! I know he is! I grabbed him by his shoulders and now my lips were inchs away from his "don't lie to me Riku, if you came back for me then why didnlt you do it in the first place!" my voice got bitter, like a snack bite, so much venom.

Riku started struggling "I thought you will come! I waited for you, you asshole! Let me go!" he kicked my leg and I lost balance, I grabbed him tighter and we both fell off the dock.

"Really great soar! Now look at me….i am all wet…" that made me look down at him, silky skin, god how I want to just….

"huh?" Riku looked up at me as I grabbed his chin and got closer, shortly I closed the distance between us and pushed gently our lips together, so gentle…even with Kairi I can't feel so good….wait Kairi!

I pulled away and stared at a big eyed Riku "I…I hum…sorry!" I sprinted out of the water in the direction of the tree house, I always relax there after a stupid thing I do and this is a good time to go there.

* * *

Okay here the only ting I can ask from ya is to review! So go ahead if you wanna I would love it and start on the thirs chappie! 


End file.
